Loki and Lunyra
by Mage333
Summary: What might have happened if things had gone differently in Loki's life.


Entry of Luna Silvers

Date: early spring, year 8052

Time: an hour after sunset

Moon cycle: half and waxing

There was another attack while we slept. We have already moved six times since late winter. Running low on food and fresh water. In the ghost town we are in we found some record of the threat. The past people called them dragons.

Lunyra

Luna closed the book of entries and sighed, hunching over and putting her hands on her head. She hated that she had been chosen to write an entry every day about everything that had happened to that clan that day. She sighed again and picked up the big book of entries to put it on the shelve where she was keeping it for the time being. She yawned and headed to her bed. It was rare she needed sleep but she hadn't slept for eight days so she deserved some rest. Luna climbed in to the bed and closed her eyes.

She was there again reliving that night. She was in a golden hall with pillars on either side of her. On the pillars about ten feet up were torches of living fire. Little Lunyra loved to look at them but right now she had no time her father had called her. She remembered exactly what her father had looked like, tall, broad, copper hair, emerald green eyes. She looked just like him same hair, same eyes, and same personality. She remembered that he had big news to tell her so she was running to him. She burst in to the big conference room out of breath.

"Lunyra!" he had said swinging her seven year old self around

"Daddy!" she squealed

"There is someone I would like you to meet." He said setting her down. He gestured behind him. Lunyra looked and saw a pale, black haired, green eyed boy.

"This is Loki odenson." he said. Lunyra nodded respectfully and turned to her father.

"He is to be your betrothed."

Lunyra gaped at him looking back and forth between the two people in front of her.

"No." she whispered

"What?" her father Andros asked

"No!" she yelled and took off toward her room down the golden hall. She was in tears when she reached her room. It was shaped like an octagon, silver and dark green lacy curtains hung from the open ceiling to the floor. She quickly ran to her closet and from the mountains of clothes picked her most durable. She conjured a bag to put them in and shoved them inside. She ran over to her spell, plant, charm and potion books quickly shrinking them and shoving them in her bag. She grabbed her crystal necklace from her mother putting it on and pulled her father's favorite holy dagger from its hiding place. She put her waist long copper hair in a bun and shoved the dainty dagger in it to hold it in place. She grabbed her last spell book it was black cracked leather, about six inches long, and held her most powerful spells in it. She flipped to the page she needed and begun reciting the words that would take her from Asgard to Midgard.

"Sheshna velo shay lagar. Veshne simvla lati galar."

She repeated the words over and over until it was a yell. Her father and that boy Loki came barging in. her father was fast but Loki was faster. Before she could be transported in a flash of light Loki had grabbed on to her hand.

Loki

Loki was sitting on a hill overlooking the village that Lunyra was residing in for the time being. He groaned he would have to make his move before Lunyra and her caravan moved on.

"Why didn't I hold on to her hand tighter?" he asked himself. After the flash of light he and Lunyra were taken to Midgard five hundred years ago. As they started to land his grip on her hand lessened and he was thrown to the other side of the continent. It had taken him forever to find her and now she kept moving all the time. Loki and Lunyra looked about twenty years old but in Midgardian years they were about nine hundred.

Loki started making his way down the hill careful not to make any noise coming down. When he had reached the first houses he felt his body stretch and shrink until he was no longer human but an emerald green viper. It wasn't hard for him to find the house Lunyra was residing in. all he had to do was fallow the power surges that all gods let off. When he was at the door of the house he slithered through a crack in the door. He moved over to the bed to find her fast asleep.

"What would our life been like if we were married?" he thought. He shook his snake head to get rid of that thought and slithered over to the window before transforming back in to his human form. He grabbed the velvet drapes and closed them quickly. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure that the noise hadn't woke Lunyra up. She was still asleep.

"good." He thought. He looked at her and felt his eyes be drawn to the dainty silver dagger in her hair. All this time she still whore it in her hair no matter what hair style. On both sides of the dagger from the tip to the end of the hilt were gemstones, moon stone, emerald, sapphire, ruby, and amethyst but mostly crystals and diamonds. They were all in a line, no bigger than an inch and shaped like the slit of a cat's eye.

This was the thing he had been looking for. This dagger held the power to open a passage from Midgard to Asgard or anywhere else. He reached for it and gently started pulling it from Lunyra's hair. It was hard because Lunyra was laying on most of it and he really didn't want to wake her up. He had almost gotten it out when she opened her eyes grabbed his wrist to stop him and through his against the wall. Before he could even hit the wall she was out of the bed blade out of her hair and running at him. When he hit the wall she had the dagger pressed against his throat and one hand on his chest keeping him there.

"Crap!" he thought "this is what I didn't want to happen!"

"Who are you?"She hissed inches from his face. Her long copper hair now hung freely below her waist.

Lunyra

The intruder that Lunyra had found in her room was staring at her intently.

"Freak!" she thought "I will ask you again. Who are you?" she hissed bringing her face closer to his.

"I am a friend." He responded carefully. She noticed his slight accent was much like her own.

"That isn't what I asked." She hissed again digging the dagger in to his flesh slightly.

"Very well." He said lifting his chin slightly "I am an old friend, your fiancée."

Her eyes widened she saw the resemblance pale, black hair, green eyes, more mature features, but it was all there.

"No." she said moving her face away from his.

"Yes." He said moving his face forward as if to kiss her. She stepped away.

"Why are you here Loki?"

"Lunyra is that any way to treat your fiancée?"She pointed to dagger to his throat again but keeping her distance.

"What do you want?"

"I need that dagger you are holding!" Loki said smiling evilly.

"And why may I ask would you need my father's dagger?"

"Well if you must know it is the only way to get off this miserable realm and get back to Asgard."

"I have a hard time believing that!"

"And why would you think that my dear Lunyra?"

"You are the god of lies and trickery and all things of that sort. So I shouldn't believe a thing you say. Next my father has been to many other realms without this dagger. So can't you use one of those?"

"Yes but we got to Midgard using a spell not one of those other ways so we must use that dagger, unless you have a return spell to get back to Asgard?"

Lunyra shook her head slowly."There is no return spell I checked!"

"Then we will have to use the dagger. If you would be so kind to give to me I can get us back to Asgard."

"oh no why should I give it to you" Lunyra said pricking his skin with the dagger "I don't even want to go back to Asgard because if I did I would have to marry you!"

"Come now." Loki cooed "Would marrying me really be so bad? I am oden's son, I could give you Asgard."

"I realize that but you are cocky, arrogant and rude. Have you forgotten that I am a goddess? The goddess of life and magic. Did you really think you could walk in here and take what is rightfully mine?"

"Yes I did." Loki said in a matter of fact way." I didn't realize you were in touch with your abilities."

"My abilities are who I am. Plus they are the only chance have for having a normal life here."

"Normal? Did you forget about the fact that you will live forever? Did you really think you would ever be able to fall in love with a mortal?" Loki asked

"No but I have a higher chance of falling in love with a mortal then ever falling in love with you!" Lunyra said.


End file.
